


What She Has Lost

by KStormblade



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Reincarnation, Resurrection, Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KStormblade/pseuds/KStormblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse at Lightning's thoughts from Valhalla to Nova Chrysalia and beyond to the new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Has Lost

I don't own Final Fantasy XIII, XIII-2, or Lightning Returns.

* * *

Every day, every timeless day, they fight. They fight hoping the other would die.

x

Every night, every endless night, they dream. She, of him. He, of the girl he fought to save.

x

After he was defeated by her sister and her friend, she slept in crystal, never dreaming she would see him again.

x

When God woke her from her crystal sleep, He promised her sister would be restored to her. And so, she journeyed forth, trying to save as many souls as she could.

x

As she traveled a world destroyed, she met complete strangers, and old friends, people she had not seen in close to 1000 years.

x

She heard tales of a white chocobo, and traveled to that area to find it. In finding him, she reunited with her closest ally.

x

As she searched for the items she needed to heal her old friend, she heard stories of a temple dedicated to the goddess she had once served.

x

When she reached this temple, she encountered a face she never thought she would see again. It was the girl  _he_  had been fighting to save. She was there, but not there all the same. She shifted in and out of the Chaos that swarmed the temple.

x

One moment the girl begs her to save her Guardian, the next begs the warrioress to leave him here.

x

As she climbs to the top the temple, she hopes that he will accept her hand of salvation. She's not sure what she will do if he refuses.

x

All she can do is try.

x

He does refuse, and thus they fight once again. She, in hopes of changing his mind, and he, because he can do no less.

x

In the end, he loses. Yet, he still refuses salvation. The girl he had protected for generations now will not let him die. She is one, but many. She is a contraction of will. Part of her wants him saved, the other part wants to never let him go.

x

He impales himself upon his own sword to prove to her that he cannot die. He is the only thing holding the waves of Chaos back, and thus cannot be saved.

x

So she leaves the temple saddened beyond all reasoning. She will not see him again until the final day.

x

Though she cannot save the one who unknowingly holds her heart, she is determined to save the one of her blood.

x

By the end, she learns the truth. Allowing those who believe in God to complete their ritual will destroy her sister's soul.

x

And so, she turns. Turns on the god she was awakened to serve.

x

Now she fights for the salvation of all life. Salvation and the right to be reborn.

x

It is madness to fight God, or at least it would be for any human.  _She_  is no longer human though, because God has made her so. God himself has made her strong enough to kill him.

x

When her battle is won, she chooses to sink into the Chaos to protect the new world.

x

The girl, the seeress, stops her. The girl's nature will allow her to control the Chaos and keep it in the Unseen Realm, the world of the dead.

x

She sees him, one last time. He has chosen to stay with the girl and Guard her for all time.

x

She fights for the words to finally tell him how she feels, but the words do not come.

x

All she can do, is look at him, her heart in her eyes, as her friends escort her to the world of life.

x

She thinks that she sees, she hopes that she sees, a tear and answering emotion in his eyes before the clouds of Chaos separate them forever.

x

As she takes her first steps into this new world, she resolves to live her life as best she can, in hopes that when she dies, she will see him again.

* * *

I hope you like this. This was a plot bunny that woke me up and wouldn't let me sleep. Thank you for reading and please comment.


End file.
